What's the Switch?
by KittyKat1217
Summary: Being someone else is a lot harder than it looks. Sokai and Rokushi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so you know those idiotic stories where a pair of twins switch places? Yeah. This is one of them. Yuuuup. Here we go. P.S. The title is like, what's the sitch, but instead of sitch, it's switch! Hilarious, I know.**

I hate visitor days. Here I sat, waiting for hell to arrive. My name is Kairi Spencer, and I was waiting on my couch. Waiting for the devil and her bitchy daughter to arrive at my house and criticize everything I do. A.K.A, my mother, and twin sister.

_Knock knock knock. _ Hell no, fuck no! Please let it be the mailman! I snuck towards the door, exaggerating each step. _Oh god, have mercy on my innocent soul._

I flipped open the door to reveal two identical women, with shoulder blade length flaxen hair, and a bored expression and sparkling phones in front of them. Both of them walked past me, not even acknowledging my presence.

I hung my head in defeat. _Why does dad even have them over anyways? _

It had been nearly twelve years since my parents divorce. I got dad, and my twin sister Namine got mom. Mom was a successful entrepreneur and dad was a struggling realtor. Both my parents got married when they were young, because mom was pregnant with me and Namine when she was 18.

Namine and my mother strutted into the kitchen, both greeting dad, who was making our dinner.

"Hello Ray." My mother said.

"Hello Tanya!" My dad greeted. I always knew he still loved her. My dad was too sweet for his own good.

Namine hadn't even looked up from her phone. _God, she's such a bitch._

"Kairi, darling, why don't you and Namine go up to your room. Your father and I have things to discuss." Tanya said sharply. _No, I don't want to take Namine up to my room. She's a snobby bi-_

_ "_Okay Namine, let's go." I said flatly. Namine rolled her eyes and followed me upstairs. When we walked in my room, she did something unexpected. She slammed the door shut and set her phone on my dresser.

"Kairi, we need to talk," she said.

"Mmm-kay, what about?" I answered, enamored by Namine actually talking. To my surprise, she pulled out two identical crystal heart necklaces.

"These are the latest technology from Shinra," she paused, waiting for me to catch on. I gave her a quizzical look. Michael Shinra was Tanya's long-time boyfriend who owned the Shinra-corp technology advancement department. Namine handed me a necklace.

"Put it on." She instructed. For once, I actually did what I was told. I unhooked the necklace and looped it around my neck, fastening the lock. Namine smiled.

"It worked!" she exclaimed. _What worked?_ Namine hastily pointed to my mirror and I glanced at my reflection.

Only, it wasn't my reflection. It was Namine's. I had turned into Namine! I opened my mouth to scream, but Namine quickly slapped her hand over my mouth.

"What..What? Why? Why would you do this?" I said, extremely panicked. Namine clapped her hands together and smiled.

"This is perfect! Now we can switch!" Namine said.

"Wait-wait, what?" I asked.

"We can switch places, like all those movies!" Namine said.

"No, no way! Why would I _ever_ want to do that!" I whisper-yelled at her.

"Come on. You can't honestly tell me you've never wondered what it was like to be me!" Se said arrogantly. _God she is so stuck up!_

"Well I haven't, so forget it." I said. Namine frowned, but then an idea dawned upon her.

"Isn't there _anything_ I can do for you…something you never could do?" Namine purred. _Riku_, I thought. Riku had been my boyfriend for six months, and I have wanted to break up with him for a _long_ time, but I never could. He would put pressure on me and he was so nice…It was just so hard.

"Well…" I said.

"Yesss?" Namine asked hesitantly.

"Maybe you could break up with my boyfriend for me?" _Oh god I'm fucked. _Namine smirked.

"Okay, perfect. We'll switch places for one week." She said happily.

"What's the catch?" I asked. I probably had to do some crap for her too.

No catch. This is just a favor to Michael to see how well it works!" Namine said, gesturing to the necklace. _I cannot believe I'm actually doing this…_

"Alright, let's do it."

**A/N Oh Why did I start a new story?/? Whyyyyyyyy *Dramatic sobbing* Oh well. PLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW! ALSO A SHOUT OUT TO KINGDOMGUY97 FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY ****_STILL THE ONE_****! YOU ARE LIKE,MY MOST FAVORITE PERSON EVAAAAHHH GOODBYEEEEE!-KK**


	2. Being Namine

"Great!" Namine said, clasping her hands together. She handed me the crystal necklace and I realized immediately that this had been a terrible decision.

"Put it on now. It will only be for a week, but we have to start today." Namine instructed. Okay, there was definitely a catch. Oh well. I reluctantly slipped on the necklace and glanced at myself in the mirror. Sure enough, I was Namine. I looked back at the _real _Namine, but she was me. Around her neck was a matching necklace. Namine handed me her phone.

"There's a note on there that says everything you need to know about my life, classes, boyfriends, etc..." She said._ Wait, boyfriends? _

"Well I don't really have one for you…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry, your life seems pretty simple, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." She answered. _Wow, thanks bitch_

"Oh, and don't tell momor dad about this," she added.

"O-k, let's do this." I said.

I cannot believe I actually survived lunch as Namine. When mom delivered the news that she and Shinra were getting married, I acted surprised, which aroused suspicion from her. Luckily Namine covered for me by distracting her with wedding plans. When it was finally time for me and mom to leave, I hesitated in front of the door, and took one last glance at my dad. He sadly waved goodbye and I waved back.

I followed Tanya to the car and I sat in the back seat. I took out Namine's phone and began reading her note.

_Dear Kairi, here's some stuff you need to know._

_My current boyfriends name is Sora, but you can break up with him if you want, I don't really care._

Wow, that is so bitchy. Poor Sora.

_I only call mom Tanya_

_I only wear designer clothes and heels, all of my outfits are pre-picked and laid out in my closet_

_Here is a list of my ex boyfriends:_

Holy shit that's a lot of names. (I'm not going to list all of them here)

_Here is a list of people I don't associate myself with:_

Again, a lot of names…

_Here is my class schedule:_

Boring. I threw Namine's phone into her expensive handbag. _Man, what is Roxas going to do without me? _Oh shit. Roxas. He has no idea what's coming.

Roxas was my BEST friend. No joke. He's more of my twin than Namine EVER will be. I fumbled for Namine's phone and I quick texted him.

_Hey Roxas, it's me. Sorry if I act weird at all this week. I'm on some really weird meds. Luv ya-K_

I hit send. _Really Kairi? Meds? _Shut up, brain. Suddenly, I got a text, only it wasn't from Roxas.

_Hey babe 8:00 my place_

That must be Sora. Only the name said Marluxia…_Who the hell names their kid Marluxia? _I thought. I texted him back anyway.

_No._

That's more like it. I waited for this "Marluxia" guy's response, while humming "Turn down for what," under my breath. Namine's phone buzzed again.

_Cmon babe arnt u hrny?_

What the fuck is a hrny?…Oh wait. Oh WAIT!

_No no no no no im not hrny now shut up and leave me alone!_

I hit send with such ferocity I could've broken Namine's phone. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Tanya's towering house (Technically it belonged to Michael, but whatever.) in the distance. The phone buzzed again.

_Fne. B lik dat if u on ur montly u can jus tel me u no_

Oh god. His spelling was horrendous. At least, I'm assuming it's a he…

The car lurched to a stop, and I hopped out, careful to keep my balance in Namine's towering heels. I hobbled inside, receiving many strange looks from Tanya.

"Are you alright darling? You've been acting strange the entire drive home…" Tanya said, worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just…Tired" I answered lamely. The second I got inside, I kicked off my heels and bolted upstairs to Namine's room. I opened the door to her room and glanced inside. It was hunormous, with a giant fluffy white bed and a huge closet and a TV! And, well, I could've gone on forever, but I instead decided to flop onto her bed and exhale loudly. Her phone buzzed _again_. I was getting pretty sick of that thing.

_Kairi, wtf are u talking about? What meds? And whos phone is this?_

I decided not to answer, because if I did, I would probably end up spilling my guts to Roxas. I was just about to take, a long, well deserved nap, when Namine's frickin' phone buzzes. _Wtf, I kill whoever sent that text, _I thought as I begrudgingly lifted up the phone. Well whaddya know? Two texts in one! First text-

_Kairi answer me dammit or I eat puppies! _ God Roxas is such a freak, I love him. Second text-

_We r going to the mall tomorrow, u in? _Hmm, intriguing. The name read _Sora. _Eh, why not?

_Sure. _I hit send and waited for his response. _Ding!_ I glanced at the phone.

_Great. I'll pick u up at 10_. 10! What was this boy thinking?! Oh well. I guess I have a date tomorrow.

**A/N. Randooom inspiration day. Kairi is a lot like me. Anyways, PLZ REVIEW FAVORITE/FOLLOW! You guys already know I love you, but I'll tell you again anyways! I LOVE YOUUU!-KK**


	3. The Mall

**A/N ! Yaaaayyy nobody cares. GUYS PLEEEESE REVIEW AND I WILL STALK YOUR PROFILE!**

Mmmmm. Sleep. I rolled out of my bed and noticed 2 things.

This isn't my room

I don't really fuckin care

I buried my head into my pillow, remembering the events of last night. _Ohhh god why-hy-hy-hy? _I sat up lazily and lookedaround Namine's room. Her clock read 9:45. Eh, it's early. I took her covers and chucked them back over my head. _Wait, 9:45? Don't I have to go to the mall at ten, or was that just a dream?_

Oh shit! I did have to go to the mall! I shot out of Namine's bed and threw open her closet door. There, neatly hung up was a fancy outfit and meter-stick high heels. _Does she always dress like a secretary?_ I thought as I struggled to put on her clothes. When I finally got them on, I flew to Namine's personal bathroom and began rummaging through drawers in an attempt to find a hairbrush. The sixth drawer I opened had an expensive looking hairbrush, so I grabbed it and dragged it through my now-blond hair. _There, now I look presentable…ish._

I checked the clock. 9:53. _Sheeit. _I bounded downstairs and rummaged through the cabinets for some food. All that I came up with though, were a handful of some dietician crap that looked like it had been made out of pot. I decided to skip breakfast and I hurriedly clambered for Namine's purse.

I dug through the contents until I found her wallet. _Yes, yes! My precious…_ I shuddered at my Gollum-like thoughts and opened Namine's wallet. Now if I were a cartoon, my eyes would've turned into dollar signs. _I don't think I've ever seen this much money in one place before!_ Just as I put her wallet back into her purse, the doorbell rang. I scurried to the door, impaling Namine's shoes with my feet and throwing the door open in an uncivilized manner.

There, stood a _very_ attractive boy, with light brown hair that spiked up in all angles and dreamy blue eyes that were looking at me expectantly. _Damn, Namine can pick her guys._ He continued looking at me weirdly as I stared at him. _What are you waiting for, an introduction? Go, go go!_

I stumbled out of the door, Namine's heels proving to be a much bigger burden then I had originally thought.

"Hi," I said lamely, picking myself up and regaining my composure.

"Hi," he said back. _He's got a hella sexy voice too mmm. _

"Shut up." I said quietly to myself.

"What?" He said, looking at me strangely.

"Not you, me." I said, embarrassed.

We walked to his _convertible_ and I noticed that there were three other people in the car. A dark haired girl, _Xion,_ I thought, remembering Namine's notes. A tan haired boy, _Tidus,_ and a brown haired girl, _Selphie._ Sora opened the passenger seat door for me and I scooted in. He walked to the other side and hopped in, starting the car in dead silence. Dead silence. Not one of them said a single word, they all stared blankly ahead. _Fa-reaky!_ I decided to break the obvious tension.

"What is up with you guys? You're all so quiet! Lighten up!" I said, kicking my legs up and almost losing one of my shoes. Everyone was surprised, almost as if I had lifted some sort of curse off of them. The black haired one, Xion spoke first.

"Well, you kind of put a damper on things last time when you said the next person who bothered you will be put to death." _Yikes, Namine is scarier than I thought._

"Er, did I say that? That's funny, I don't really remember…" I trailed off.

"Are you ok? You've been acting strange all morning." Sora asked, meeting my eyes with his big blue ones. _Hell yes I'm ok._

"Yeah, I just maybe, sorta, got up, like fifteen minutes ago." I said casually.

"That's not like you at all…" Sora said, with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah well, I had a long night."

We spent the rest of the car ride lightly conversing. Selphie seemed to cling onto every word I said. Xion seemed to hate me. _Well finally, someone else hates Namine. _We arrived at the mall and I jumped out of the car. Unfortunately, Namine's shoes wanted to jump too, and I fell on my face in the middle of the parking lot. I waited for Namine's friends to burst out laughing, but it never happened. Instead, they stared at me as if I were about to sprout wings and breathe fire at them. I looked at them quizzically. They all shared a look of brief fear and then they all shot down on the ground, trying to help me up. They succeeded, but I glared at them.

"Guys?! That was hilarious, why aren't you laughing? I totally just tripped over my own shoes!" I said, a bit too demanding.

"It was pretty hilarious…" Tidus said quietly. _Jeez, Namine really has these guys totally whipped to her perfection!_

"Come on guys! Relax! Live a little!" I said. I waltzed into the mall, and everyone followed me as if I were made out of gumdrops. I spotted _Forever 21_ and I happily skipped towards their glowing blue sign.

"I thought you said you didn't like forever 21?" Selphie asked.

"Hmm, I don't remember that, oh well! Come on guys it'll be fun!" I said, pulling Sora by the arm into the modern store.

"I thought you only liked shopping at granny stores," Sora said as he gave in to my pulling and walked into the store.

"Noooope. I guess you guys don't know me very well." I said, bounding through the isles.

"I-I know you well Namine! I know you sooo well," Selphie said nervously. _Poor guys! They worship the ground Namine walks on, and she's a total bitch to them._ I made a concerned face, but it was wiped away when I spotted a pair of cheap flip-flops.

"Oh thank the almighty lord above!" I yelled a bit too loudly. I attracted all the shoppers' attention as I swiped the flip-flops, yanked off Namine's shoes, and slipped on the cheap pieces of foam. _Dat foot support doe. _I thought sarcastically.

"Mmm, yes this'll do," I said. I walked to the shopping counter and I whipped out Namine's wallet and sifted through. _Ok, hundred, hundred, hundred…Bingo! Ten bucks! _I pulled out the ten dollar bill, but to my surprise, Sora had beaten me to it. He proudly handed me my flip-flops and I slipped them on my feet.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I said to him.

"But I wanted to," he said with a sexy smirk. I blushed and he continued.

"You've been acting _really_ different this week." _Fuck. Oh fuck, please don't be suspicious-_

"I like it." He said smiling down at me. _Oh thank god._

"Heh, me too."

After hours of Selphie shopping to her hearts desire, we headed home. I had bought (Well, _Sora_ had bought me) a few pairs of short jean shorts, a few tank tops, and a headband. I just felt bad for Tidus, who apparently was Selphie's boyfriend. He had to carry and buy at least 12 bags of clothes and shoes. But it didn't matter. All of these people were _loaded._ Xion had bought some similar stuff to me. She had also warmed up to me _a lot. _And for that, I was glad.

We all excitedly gathered into Sora's convertible. Everyone was talking and laughing loudly. It was so much different then when we came here. I smiled ruefully and snuggled into the warm leather seats. Sora started the car and turned on the radio.

_Turn down for what! _I bopped my head to the rhythm and everyone looked at me strangely.

_ "_What? I like DJ Snake." I said. Everyone burst out laughing. I laughed along as I mouthed all the lyrics.

"Namine! You're so…different!" Selphie giggled.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" She answered, grinning while dancing to the music.

Namine's house was closest to the mall, so I got dropped off first. Everyone woefully bid goodbye to me, saying things like "Text me!" and, "See you at school. But before I could get out, Sora kissed my cheek. _Fuck, don't blush, DON'T YOU FUCKING BLUSH! Awww, now you've done it! _I gave in and blushed. I hurried out of the car and waved goodbye. The convertible drove off.

I walked up to the door and opened it up. I was surprised that it was unlocked, but I walked in anyways. Kicking off my flip flops, I ran upstairs to Namine's room and sat down on her bed, thinking. _Damn that Sora is hot if he were my boyfriend I would've-_HE LIKES BOOOOYYYSSS! I nearly died when Namine's phone blasted at full volume. It was the custom ringtone I had made for Roxas. I picked it up and answered it, almost immediately remembering that I wasn't supposed to. Oh well.

"Hello?" _Kairi you little whore! What the hell is wrong with you?_

"Uhh, what?" I had an extremely bad feeling about this. _I thought you said you wanted to break up with Riku! Not have sex in the janitor's closet!_

Nothing could describe the anger I felt at that very moment. _WHAT. THE. FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK? _I thought.

_Kairi, are you there? I know you said you were going to act different, but this, AND ignoring me? I mean Jesus, what kind of meds are you taking anyways?_ I paused.

"Roxas, I'm going to have to call you back." _Wait, what? Kairi no-_Too late. I hit end and dropped the phone on the floor. Then, I screamed as loud as I possibly could into her pillow. _This is what she wanted all along. A new fuck-buddy. Well my fucking apologies world. What the hell did I ever do to you!? _Great. There was one thing for sure, this was going to be the longest week of my life.

**A/N So there's the latest chapter. I don't got much to say but anyways READ REVIEW! THE TWO R'S OF FANFICTION!**


	4. Let me take a selfie

**!Let Me Take A Selfie!**

BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKER! WAKE THE FUCK UP!

_Damn, I love this phone's alarm._

I turned off the alarm I had set on Namine's phone. _5:00 am._ Fuuuuuuuuu. I forgot that today was a Monday. Today, I would go to school as Namine.

I put on an outfit that I had bought at the mall yesterday, a simple gray flowy tank top and jean shorts, and of course, my beloved flip-flops. I chucked Namine's hair up into a high ponytail, not even bothering to brush it.

I walked into Namine's bathroom and pulled out a brown powder-thingy. I floofed it on my face and coughed up a storm. When I finally stopped coughing though, I hesitantly looked in the mirror. _Heh, I actually look pretty sexy._

Make-up had definitely never been my thing, but, hey, when in Rome, right?

I ran out of Namine's room and reached the staircase. I slid down the banister _like a baws_ and tore apart Tanya's kitchen. Finally, I found some rice cake thing. I don't normally eat rice cake things, but it said buttered popcorn flavor on the box, so I took three of them and shoved them into Namine's school bag, which, I'm sure costs, like…A thousand dollars, or something.

School started at six _damn rich kid schools be startin' too early _and it was 5:34 right now, so I sat on the couch with my headphones plugged in to Namine's phone, waiting for Sora to pick me up.

_Let me take a selfie! _

_… I have really terrible taste in music._

I turned up the volume anyways. _Bewp bewp bewpbewpbewp_ _that's so ratchet!_

_ Fuckin' hell._

_Ding dong!_

Thank god. I kept my headphones on, but I scrambled to the door. I flipped it open and walked out the door without even looking at Sora. He said something, but I didn't hear it, obviously. I took off my headphones.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled.

"Since when do you listen to music?" He asked. _Namine doesn't listen to music? Dafuq is up with that?_

"Uh, guess I just, uh, never…Told anyone?" _God, you are so stupid. Are you asking yourself the question?_

"Huh. What're you listening to?" He asked. _Fuck. _I quickly changed the song.

"Uhhh, I'm listening to," I glanced at Namine's phone to see what song it was on. "Find You, by Zedd." _Hey, not bad._

"Cool, can I listen?" He said. I nervously handed him my headphones and watch him bob his head to the beat of the song. _He's so cute!_

"Nice. I've never heard this song before." He flashed me a dazzling smile and I melted into a little blonde puddle.

"Hey, you look really different today," He said, gesturing to my overall appearance.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately." I said. He handed me back my head phones and we got into his convertible. No one else was there, so I assumed that he only picked me up in the mornings.

"Yeah, well I really like the new you." He winked at me and started the car._ Wait…People actually wink? Oh well, it's really sexy._

"Did you do the chem. homework?" He asked.

_ What._

I gave him a bewildered look and he let out a laugh.

"Just kidding. You seriously forgot that for once there wasn't any homework?" He smiled and we drove down the smooth road and I looked at the ocean below.

"Beautiful," I said, watching the waves crash against the sand dunes.

"Really is." He smiled and we made light conversation for the rest of the drive to school. When we pulled up to the fancy school, one word came to my mind. _Spoiled-ass kids._ Oops, that wasn't one word. Oh well.

The giant building was more like a castle than a school, and I instantly wondered if a clan of vampires resided inside. Sora casually threw his arm around my shoulders._ Well aren't you Mr. sexy!_

"Come on, let's go. You know Ms. Kisaragi is a real stickler for late children." _Heh. Stickler._

"Ok," I said. He led me through the winding hallways and many people watched me with intent, as if I were the queen of the school. _Yeah, bow down bitches._

We strolled into chemistry class and I sat down at what I assumed was my seat. Sora sat down next to me. Suddenly, some guy with pink hair slid in front of the desk.

"Hey Nami, how's it goin sexy?" He said, flipping his fancy hair. I looked at him, puzzled. _Who's this guy? _Sora visibly gritted his teeth.

"Back off pretty boy." He put his arm around my waist protectively. _Aaand internal squealing._

"Whatever hockey boy, see you 'round Nami. Text me." He said, winking. His wink was not nearly as sexy as Sora's was. _Hockey boy? Dayum, hockey is a really hot sport._

Sora growled and removed his hand from around my waist.

"What did he mean by, text me?" He looked at me pointedly, expecting an honest answer.

Uh.

"I unno," I answered. _Great, now you sound like an uneducated fuck._

Sora was pissed. He refused to meet my eyes.

"Uh, if it makes you feel any better, I think his hair looks retarded." I offered, with a sincere smile. _God just STOP TALKING you crazy whore._

Sora lightly smiled and I think he forgave me. Score one for the socially awkward wannabe.

A tall teacher with short black hair and kind of looked like Xion walked in. Everyone immediately silenced.

"GOOD MORNING FUCKERS." She said enthusiastically.

_Woah._

Nobody even flinched. They just mumbled their own _less vulgar _pleasantries.

"TODAY WE BE DOIN SCIENCE BITCHES." She grabbed a nearby flask and smashed it on the ground.

What. The…?

I looked to Sora for help, but he looked at Ms. Kisaragi like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"ALRIGHT READ YOUR BOOK AND DO STUFF I don't even care anymore." She mumbled the last part and poured herself a cup of…Wait, was that…? Vodka?

Everyone lazily opened their books and I did the same. All of a sudden, something hit me in the back of the neck.

"_Fuck," _I whispered. Sora looked at me weirdly.

"_Did you forget how to chemistry again?_" He whispered. I shook my head and grabbed whatever hit me in the back of my neck. It was a note. I uncrumpled the paper and read it. Disgusted, I looked back to see who had thrown it. The pink haired kid grinned and waggled his fingers seductively.

"Ms. Lockhart, would you like to share that note with the rest of us?" Ms. Kisaragi said. _Of course I don't bitch, why do you think it's in a note?_

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"I would love to." I said. I got up from my seat and glided to the front of the room. Thirty pairs of eyes were glued to me as I cleared my throat.

"HEY NAMINE, WANT TO FUCK? FROM MAR-LUX-EE-UH" I looked away from the note to the stunned students. Sora was cracking his knuckles and Mar-lux-ee-uh (At least I think that's how you pronounce it…) was looking horrified.

"It's MARLOOSHA you dumb cunt!" He said, furious. Sora got up from his chair and tackled Marloosha, and Ms. Kisaragi poured herself another cup of vodka.

Some kid stood up and started screaming for Sora to stop beating up Marloosha, and he reluctantly stopped. Marloosha groaned and sat up groggily. His nose was squirting out blood like a firehose and he was screaming like a little bitch.

Two words.

What the actual fuck?

Looks like I can't count.

The school bell rung shrilly. _Already? These crazy-ass classes go by really fast._ Everyone charged out of the room like a pack of wild animals. Sora caught up to me.

"If that asshole _ever_ bothers you, tell me and I'll beat the shit out of him." Sora said, placing a kiss on my forehead. _Hrdhgrug._

"Will do," I said dizzily. I had calc. next. _Rejoice!_

Not.

Sora walked in a different direction and I walked into what I assumed was my calc. class. I awkwardly looked from side to side, searching for a place to sit. I spotted Xion reading a book in the corner and I relaxed and walked towards her.

"Sup bitch." I plopped my stuff down on the desk next to hers and she looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't sit there." She said.

"Welp, now I do." I said. Some weasely looking kid walked up to me.

"Uh-uh-uh, th-that's m-y seat…" He said nervously.

"No." I said. He nervously backed away and Xion laughed.

"You totally just scared the shit out of him!" She laughed some more.

We talked quietly while the teacher explained the lesson. Neither one of us were listening. When the teacher finally stopped Talking, we were both clueless. I opened the textbook and saw a bunch of numbers. _Wait, haven't I already done this? Is this school really this far behind my school?_

"I have no idea what the fuck I'm supposed to do." Xion said, glaring at the pages like they were out to get her.

"Chill bitch, I got this." I briefly explained how to do the math.

"Wait, how did you know that?" She asked. _Uhm._

"I'm really good at calculus?" I said. _Wooow. Nice save, genius._

"Wow, okay, I always thought you were terrible at calc." She said, writing down the first problem.

"Hey thanks!" I said sarcastically, punching her in the shoulder. We both got ten problems done before the bell rang.

"See you at lunch!" She said, walking away.

The next two classes flew by fast, and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I raced into the lunchroom, Namine's fancy bag weighing me down. I shot into the table where I saw Namine's friends sitting. I sat down next to Sora and took my three rice cakes out of the bag.

"So, uh Namine, I uh, heard about chemistry." Tidus said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about chemistry?" I asked, a rice cake halfway shoved into my mouth. Everyone looked at me blankly.

"Uh, you know…Marluxia…" Tidus said.

"Oh yeah, him. What about him?" I swallowed the rest of my rice cake and looked at them expectantly.

"U-uh nothing. Never mind." He said.

_HE LIKES BOOYYYSSS!_

Everyone froze and looked at me strangely.

"Eh heh heh, I gotta take this." I scrambled out of the lunchroom and into the hallway. I hit answer and whisper-yelled into the phone.

"ROXAS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

_Kairi, what the fuck? You're not on your phone, how are you talking to me right now?_

Well. Fuck.

"Roxas, it-it's hard to explain, can I call you back?" I protested nervously.

_No Kairi, like, what the fuck? First you're sleeping with Riku, then you're not you? You've got a hella lot to explain missy!_

Oh right, Riku. I had almost forgotten.

"Oh-oh Roxas, you-you're breaking up!" I said.

_Kairi, don't you dare pull that dumbass shit on me KAIRI!_

I hit end and put my face in my hands.

"You ok?" Sora asked. I flipped around.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"Not long, you sounded worried." He said._ Awww, he was concerned for me!_

"Who's Roxas?" He asked.

"He's my best friend." I answered without hesitation.

"Really? I've never heard of him before…" He said, unsure of my answer.

"He lives on the south side of the island…We grew up together." I said sadly.

"Well what was wrong with him?" Sora asked, walking closer to me with every passing second.

"He's been having some problems with…my sister." I answered. Sora's face was now only a few inches from mine.

"You have a sister? How come you never told me?" He asked.

"I don't talk about her much, our parents are divorced, and we don't see each other a lot." I said, meeting his intense gaze.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Maybe I could meet her sometime." He said. _OMG YESYESYESYES YES! COME MEET ME!_

"That would be great!" I said with a smile. He put his arm around me and smiled also.

"C'mon, let's go eat."

….

The day went by extremely fast after lunch. I was extremely excited for my final period though. I had gym last hour and I had it with pretty much all of Namine's friends. I threw on gym clothes and I walked into the huge gymnasium with shiny floors and sleek walls. Huge nets were set up in all the corners of the gym.

I smiled brightly. Being from the south side of the island, we pretty much breathe sports. And volleyball happened to be my favorite source of oxygen.

I was ambushed by all of Namine's friends, who were buzzing with activity.

"Ugh, I hate volleyball, don't you Namine?" Selphie asked eagerly.

"Actually, I love volleyball." I said. Everyone was surprised.

"A sport that Namine likes? Intriguing." Tidus said.

"Yeah, I thought you hated all sports," Xion said, stretching her arms out.

"Xion's the queen of volleyball, so you better watch out." Sora said, squeezing my hand. _Eeeeeeep._

The gym teacher, who looked like he had just pumped a truckload of steroids into his system, walked in and blew a whistle so loudly it rivaled a football stadium after a touchdown.

"EVERYBODY GET INTO YOUR TEAMS, YOU LOUSY RICH KIDS!" He screamed. _He must be from the south._ The northern islanders are known for being rich and pompous, whilst the southern islanders are more laid back and sporty.

I, Sora, Selphie, Tidus, Xion, and some kid named Axel, who apparently was Xion's friend, formed a team. First we were against Marloosha and his friends.

"We serve," he sneered and I grabbed the volleyball and chucked it as hard as I could at his face. A loud _smack_ was heard and Marloosha clutched his face.

"Oww, dammit woman, you're nuts!" He screamed. His friends rushed to help him, but he pushed them away fervently.

"Nice shot Namine. I always thought you were a bitch, but I guess you're a selective bitch." Axel said.

"Thanks!" I said proudly. Xion organized us so that we were all in a position. I was in the far right corner. Marloosha chucked the ball up and smacked it right at my face. _Not this time, fucker. _The ball bounced lightly off my wrists, just high enough so that Sora could spike it down the emo-looking guy's throat. Both teams were equally shocked at my skill level.

I awaited Xion's serve, which was supposed to be excellent. I was disappointed, however, when her under-hand served the ball over the net in an unimpressive arc. Blondie chick easily whapped it right back at us and Selphie got smacked in the face so hard her nose started bleeding. We were down a team member.

"Payback's a bitch." Marloosha told me. He targeted Selphie to get back at me.

"That's it. Xion, gimmee the ball, imma fuck him up." I said. Xion looked unsure, but with a few jeers from the other team, she tossed me the ball.

"Don't screw this up." She mumbled. _Wow, thanks for believing in me._

I held the ball lightly. I looked directly at blondie chick who hit Selphie and I smiled sweetly. I tossed it up quickly and in a flash blondie was down.

Complete and utter silence. Even the gym teacher looked at me.

"LOCKHART! WHERE THE HELL HAS THAT BEEN HIDING ALL YEAR?" He barked, but he was smiling.

"I DON'T KNOW SIR!" I shouted back.

I don't really want to go into any more details of the game, but to make matters clear, we kicked their sorry asses. By the time I had gotten home, I was so exhausted from the days activities that I went straight to Namine's room, finished all of her homework, which, by the way, was super easy. Then I just flopped into Namine's fluffy bed and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N FILLER CHAPTER YAAY! Anyways, this was really long, so yeah. Namine's school is pretty wacky. PSST Ms. Kisaragi is based off of my mom! Sad L BYBY-KK**


End file.
